jabauchufandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2 (Rumors)
This article contains episode summaries for the second series '''of ''Rumors. The five students want to know what happened to Conner before his suicide, who killed Bob Stoaker, and who the new "Anonymous" is. After the shocking plot twist at the tail end of the Series 1 Finale, the students are suddenly some of the most suspicious people in the University. Things become increasingly difficult when even the police doubt them, and send them to therapy, eventually locking them up behind bars. Between the mystery of Conner's suicide and the hunt for "Anonymous" the second series of Rumors is even more dramatic than than the first. The next series is Series 3. Series Summary 'Cast 'Starring' * Amber * Michelle * Richard * Andrew * Melony * Mark - Andrew's Ex-Boyfriend/Stalking Victim * Jessica - Melony's Girlfriend/Edie's Victim * Conner * Edie - Jessica's Oponment * Rick - Michelle's Professor/Affair * Alice - Drama Friend/Anonymous 2# *Mary - Drama Friend *Mike - Tutor *Jimmy - Richard's Friend *George - Michelle's Boyfriend/Bob Stoaker's son *Karl - Andrew's Ex/New-Boyfriend *Ed - Karl's Boyfriend 'Main Plot Points' *They all start going to a drama club to which acts like therapy and meet multiple new people like: Mary Hodgson, Alice Barley, Mike Henderson and Jimmy Walker *Michelle, whose boyfriend got killed by Anonymous, is not coping well with being a mourner, and is unknowingly dating Bob Stoaker's son, George Fields *Andrew, still searching for love after breaking up with his stalking victim Mark Wex, ends up tangled with his ex-boyfriend, Karl Mayer, who is now dating the universities hussy, Ed Ferrara *Melony tries to kick boots a singing career with one of Jessica's friend Anthony, however jealously of Anthony being better at singing than her leads to a big fight. Meanwhile she is also becoming more and more suspicious of Jessica's secret phone calls in the middle of the night. *Amber tells Richard about her affair a few months ago and Richard revels he also had an affair after discovering Amber's affair months ago. Richard then proposes to Amber to make her become faithful to him however Amber says no saying she never wants to be married because of her divorced parents; this deeply upsets Richard and he runs off. *When they come close to discovering more about Conner's empty phone by a girl called Bonnie hacking it they start receiving threats from a new Anonymous once more, again making them help murder people and create scenarios. *In the series finale when they set up a new plan to get rid of this new Anonymous by bringing all the evidence of Conner's mystery to the police (which Anonymous told them not to do), they get arrested for all the murders. Before the series is over however, the mysterious figure is seen on the phone to someone saying 'They're all in jail', then lifting down the hood it is revealed that Anonymous is Alice Barley from the drama school. List of Deaths * George * Rick * Karl Notes * This is the only series to feature the characters of Karl, George and Ed as main characters Trivia * Marc Cherry expressed that this series was not well planned out and therefore considers it the show's worst series .